howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Barf and Belch
"What we can't get you is another Barf and Belch" - Hiccup to the twins. Barf and Belch 'is the male Hideous Zippleback owned and trained by Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Barf and Belch are like their owners, they have trouble which head goes what direction and focusing on one target. However, unlike Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they can work to together and find their owners annoying with their constant bickering. Personality Barf and Belch have the personality of a normal Zippleback; however, they have a laughable sense of humor. They enjoy doing the tasks Ruffnut and Tuffnut tell them to do, but they are in constant quarrel because of the fact that they have to listen to two different commands they are unable to do. Barf and Belch often get annoyed with their riders constant bickering, but are willing to protect them at any costs. For example, when Torch first approached Tuffnut as an adult, they were willing to fight him in order to protect Tuffnut (Zippleback Down) and they left the cave that they were supposed to stay in during Astrid's harsh training session to find Ruffnut who they felt like was in danger (The Night and the Fury). Apperance Barf and Belch have the apperance of a normal Zippleback. Despite the head's resemblance towards each other, there are minor differences that each head has. Barf has a slightly curved horn as opposed to Belch's horn which is more straighter. Barf's canine teeth are in the back of his jaw and Belch has his canine teeth in front of his jaw. Barf's skin is also slightly more lighter than Belche's. How to Train Your Dragon (Movie) Barf and Belch were one of the captured dragons used to train the Viking Teens. The lesson they thought was to work together to find the head that lighted up the gas (which was Belch). Later, Hiccup manages to get Ruffnut and Tuffnut to bond with them in time to help defeat the Red Death. At the climax of the film, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, along with the rest of the Viking's teens, were on dragons. They helped the twins distract the Red Death to allow Snotlout and Fishlegs to attack them. By the end of the movie, the twins are seen riding Barf and Belch along with the other Viking Teens. Dreamworks: Dragons Riders of Berk It was revealed in the show that the left head's name is Barf and the right is Belch, with Ruffnut apparently commanding Barf while Tuffnut controls Belch. In the episode ''In Dragons We Trust, Barf and Belch are framed by Mildew of the crime of stealing all the boots of the village during "boot night," sleeping in a bed of boots. They are then proven innocent by the comparison of their tracks and the tracks at the scene, noting how their tracks are deeper. In Twinsanity, Barf and Belch briefly went rogue after Ruffnut and Tuffnut's conflict with each other reached a point where they were issuing contradictory orders to the head they controlled, the Zippleback roaming around the village just as renegade Viking chief Dagur the Deranged arrived to discuss a treaty. Wishing to sign the treaty in dragon's blood, Dagger captured and nearly decapitated Barf and Belch, but the twins were able to reconcile in time to help their dragon escape, the other dragons faking an attack on the training ring to conceal Berk's new trained dragons in order to avoid provoking war. Defenders of Berk Barf and Belch appear in almost every episode, appearing alongside or being ridden by the twins. In the episode, Zippleback Down, they accompanied the twins as they attempt to dislodge hidden traps. When Tuffnut was captured, they were ordered by Ruffnut to watch over her bother while she attempted to go get Hiccup so he could free her brother. Although annoyed by Tuffnut's constant efforts to start a conversation with them, they end up playing with him (though Tuffnut didn't enjoy it much). They tried to protect Tuffnut when a wild Typhoomerang (Torch) aggressively approached him. Defending Tuffnut, they are caught in a bola-string trap, but they manage to cause a big enough explosion to start a forest fire somewhere off. They were freed by Hiccup when he arrived on Toothless and they rode Torch. The Zippleback ended up help put out the forest fire and arrived back home on Berk safely on Torch's back. Later that night, when Ruffnut fails to free her brother from the trap and ended up with both of them being trapped, they leave their riders to bicker to presumably return home. In View to a Skrill Part I and Part II, Barf and Belch helped to free the Skrill from the ice block, along with Snotlout and Hookfang.The twins rode them and they helped to snuff out the Skrill from the clouds so Hiccup could knock it down. They manage to save Hiccup from being blasted by lightning, although the twins and them ended up being chased themselves. Barf and Belch manage to land safely on an outcrop of land in the middle of the ocean and helps the twins go after Alvin. Later they are seen on Outcast Island being watched over by Ruffnut as Tuffnut and Hiccup tried to gather information about them. They appeared again later to help seal up the hole, trapping the Skrill in ice once again. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Barf and Belch breifly appears being ridden by their riders, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Barf in particular shows annoyance and slight aggressiveness when Snotlout approaches Ruffnut to flirt with her. '''Skills and Ablities Barf and Belch seem to have the normal abilities of a regular Zippleback, although some of their abilities and skills are heightened due to training under Ruffnut and Tuffnut. *'Strength:' Barf or Belch are seen to be able to lift up heavy objects with their teeth. One head can lift up a weight of a full grown adult viking (Ex. Stoick or Gobber) and possibly a two fully grown Yaks. They were also able to avoid being dragged off the roof by Toothless and stood their ground in the episode Twinsanity, showing that they might be physically stronger than a Night Fury. *'Flight Agility: '''Barf and Belch are the only known Zippleback highly skilled at avoiding airborne attacks, despite the fact that (on the official website) Zipplebacks are supposed to be ineffective in flight due to their small wings. This is seen in the battle agaisnt the Red Death, when they manage to avoid sudden bursts of fire by the Red Death with agility and speed only using little or no effort. Barf and Belch were also able to catch up with the Skrill in View to a Skrill Part I, although the Skrill had been slowed down slightly by Stormfly and Toothless. *'Gas and Spark: Barf has the ability to release a large amount of gas at once (as seen in View to a Skrill) and still be able to release gas afterwards (but he soon reached his shot limit). Both Barf and Belch are able to create an exploding fireball, the only dragon, other than Toothless, in the Academy who doesn't breathe fire. Several times during the TV Series, it has been stated and shown that Barf's gas can cause whoever breathes it in to be disoriented and/or confused, as well as feeling sick. The twins are the only ones who don't seem to be affected by it. *'Synchronization: '''Barf and Belch have the ability to synchronize their actions, similar to how Ruffnut and Tuffnut do. They work together when their riders are in trouble and always seem to know what the other head is thinking; however, they ocassionally fight. *'Intelligence: 'Barf and Belch are as smart as an average Zippleback. They always know when their riders (Ruffnut and Tuffnut) had gone too far in fighting and often take charge if they are in trouble. Though sometimes they fight with each other after seeing their riders fight. They also know hand-signals, as well as a obidience to their respective riders. Ocasionally, they will disobey or misunderstand their rider's commands. **'Hand-Signals: 'Like all Academy dragons, including Torch, Barf and Belch are trained in the basics of hand signals. Although, Barf will only obey Ruffnut's hand-signals and Belch will only obey Tuffnut's hand signals. *'Endurance: 'Barf and Belch has high endurance and are able to stand attacks from a Typhoonmerang (as seen in Zippleback Down), as well as being blasted out of the sky and still managing to make itself to land on a outcrop of land to protect the twins (View to a Skrill Part I). Several times, they are seen being knocked down, but are still able to move soon after. *'Fighting Style: 'Barf and Belch uses a series of large explosions most battles using their Gas and Spark ability. Other times, they are seen using their heads and tails to do a series of quick jabs and headbutts to knock away opponents, mostly at Vikings or small opponents. Only very rarely do they use thier teeth to bite opponents, the only known time was when Tuffnut ordered Belch to "eat" Ruffnut in the episode, Twinsanity. Although seen with large claws, they haven't been seen attacking with them. **'Weapons: Gas and Spark, Heads, Tail, Fangs (Only Once), Claws (Yet to be shown) Trivia *Barf and Belch were originally supposed to be ridden by Fishlegs, but he briefly rode on Barf in Twinsanity after the dragon flew away without the twins, along with Snotlout, who rode on Belch *While the dragon is male, Barf and Belch are commonly referred to as "them" or "it," most likely due to the two heads being individuals. The only episode where they are referred to as "he" is Dragon Flower. *So far, Barf and Belch is the only one of the Academy dragons that Hiccup hasn't ridden at least once. *Barf and Belch are the only known Zippleback that has riders, this might be because you need two of them, in this case, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. *In the How to Train Your Dragon Movie, when they were approaching Hiccup, Barf and Belch spread their wings and start hissing, which is similar to the behavior of the Dilophosaurus in Jurassic Park. Barf and Belch are never seen to do this trait again. Gallery Dragons bod zippleback info-1-.png Dragons bod zippleback background sketch-1-.png Dragons bod zipple gallery image 02-1-.png Dragons bod zipple gallery image 01-1-.png Dragons bod zipple gallery image 04-1-.png Tumblr m7u29c0Sro1qzmmzso1 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr m83qbeV0Sk1rbsvgno6 1280-1-.png P7280148 s-1-.jpg Hideouszippleback-1-.png 0-1-.jpg DRAGONS Wallpaper RuffTuff 2 800x600-1-.jpg Dragons wallpaper rufftuff 1 800x600-1-.jpg How to train your dragon 006.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 011.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 010.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 002.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 001.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 016.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 017.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 024.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 023.JPG Tumblr maww659pZh1ryxe54o4 1280-1-.jpg Berk Dragons 01.jpg RoB S01E01 (38).png RoB S01E01 (19).png DRoB Ep8 - Teamwork in sync.jpg|Teamwork! Vlcsnap-2013-03-21-07h50m05s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-21-07h51m49s102.png Tumblr m8x3aqgE4x1ryxe54o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m9hwx8xDvS1ryxe54o1 1280.jpg tumblr_m9hx115udQ1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_maim2k1ew81ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_majvemowe61ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_maxv3tuiN81ryxe54o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mi8bu7c9No1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mi8c2c39Cb1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg Tumblr mi8btmpwjF1ryxe54o1 1280.jpg gvyhi.jpeg|Barf & Belch love to blow things up Ruff & Tuff Older.jpg EatRuffnut.png|Belch "eating" Ruffnut ruffnut-tuffnut-barf-belch-1.png|Barf, Belch, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Category:Dragon Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Academy Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Fear class Category:Dragons Category:Males